2032 Equestria Hurricane Season (Rara, Ryne, Steven, Andrew, Azure, HT, NDB, Kdenny, Cobra and IBrian)
Ok then, everyone! You know what this calls for? Well, our goal on this season is to make a highly active themed season on this wiki; with 300+ storms in this season alone! In order to reach our goal, we need everyone to contribute to this season and add new storms, and EVERYONE should come along and join in the fun! So we'll work our socks off to reach our target of 300+ storms! So let's get working! Storm names These are the names that we are going to use as we progress through the season towards our goal. If a name is used, please cross it out and place (used) after the name. List I *Applejack (used) *Pinkie Pie (used) *Fluttershy (used) *Rainbow Dash (used) *Rarity (used) *Twilight Sparkle (used) *Apple Bloom (used) *Scootaloo (used) *Sweetie Belle (used) *Aloe (used) *Big Macintosh (used) *Braeburn (used) *Cheerilee (used) *Cheese Sandwich (used) *Cherry Jubilee (used) *Coco Pommel (used) *Dr. Caballeron (used) *Filthy Rich (used) *Gizmo *Goldie Delicious *Granny Smith *Hoity Toity *Lotus Blossom *Mane-iac *Mayor Mare *Mr. Carrot Cake *Mrs. Cup Cake *Ms. Harshwinny *Ms. Peachbottom *Nurse Redheart *Photo Finish *Prim Hemline *Sapphire Shores *Silver Shill *Suri Polomare *Toe-Tapper *Torch Song *Lapis Lazuli List II *Blossomforth *Bulk Biceps *Cloud Chaser *Cloudchaser *Daring Do *Derpy *Flash Sentry *Flitter *Lightning Dust *Stellar Eclipse *Thunderlane List III *Fleetfoot *Soarin *Spitfire *Blaze *Fire Streak *High Winds *Lightning Streak *Misty Fly *Silver Lining *Surprise *Wave Chill *Crecent Moon *Fast Clip *Ring Out *Whiplash *Rapidfire *General Firefly *Colonel Purple Dart *Commander Easyglider *Admiral Fairweather *Admiral Fairy Flight *General Flash *Flaire De Mare List IV *Claude *Doctor Horse *Fancy Pants *Flam *Fleur Dis Lee *Flim *Jet Set *Joe *King Sombra *Prince Blueblood *Princess Cadance *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Shining Armour *Sunset Shimmer *Trenderhoof *"The Great and Powerful" Trixie *Upper Crust List V *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Featherweight *Pipsqueak *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Rumble *Silver Spoon *Snails *Snips *Twist *Zipporwhill List VI *Cloudy Quartz *Igneous Rock *Maud Pie *Pokey Oaks *Sew 'n Sow *Stinkin' Rich *Apple Bottoms *Apple Brown Betty *Apple Bumpkin *Apple Cider *Apple Cinnamon *Apple Cobbler *Apple Dumpling *Apple Fritter *Apple Honey *Apple Leaves *Apple Munchies *Apple Pie *Apple Rose *Apple Strudel *Apple Top *Aunt Orange *Auntie Applesauce *Bushel *Candy Apples *Caramel Apple *Florina *Gala Appleby *Golden Delicious *Half Baked Apple *Happy Trails *Hayseed Turnip Truck *Peachy Sweet *Red Delicous *Uncle Orange *Wensley List VII *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Cookie Crumbles *Hondo Flanks *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Ambrosia *Amethyst Gleam *Amira *Apple *Beauty Brass *Berry Dreams *Berryshine *Big Top *Big Wig *Bill Neigh *Bon Bon *Mr Breezy *Caramel *Charged Up *Cherry Berry *Cherry Fizzy *Cherry Punch *Coco Crusoe *Daisy *Dance Fever *Davenport *Fiddly Faddle *Frederick Horseshoepin *Full Steam *Globe Trotter *Golden Harvest *Goldengrape *Harry Trotter *Jeff Letrotski *Jesus Pezuna *Lady Justice *Lilac Links *Lily Valley *Luckette *Lucky Clover *Lucky Star *Lyrica Lilac *MandoPony *Meadow Song *Night Watch *Noteworthy *Nurse Snowheart *Octavia Melody *Ol' Salt *Parish Nandermane *Pearly Stitch *Perfect Pace *Rose *Rough Tumble *Ruby Splash *Sam *Spring Forward *Tall Order *Twilight Sky *Vidala Swoon List VIII *Helia *Nightingale *Rainbow Blaze *Adagio Dazzle *Rainbowshine *April Showers *Blue October *Compass Star *Cosmic *Comet Tail *Descent *Dr Whooves *Dust Devil *Golden Glory *Jetstream *Lyra *Midnight Strike *Nighting Gale *Orange Box *Vinyl Scratch List VIII *Angel *Gummy *Opal *Winona *Gummy *Owl (spelling needed) *Queen Chrysalis *Discord *Nightmare Moon *Zecora *UNDER CONSTRUCTION List X *Bubble Berry *Dusk Shine *Rainbow Blitz *Elusive *Apple Jack *Butterscotch *UNDER CONSTRUCTION Storms Hurricane Applejack "MEGA SUPER-RIFFIC CATASTROPHIC PONY-KILLER MEGA SUPER DUPER PARTY" Hyper Mini Black Hole Pinkie Pie Tropical Storm Fluttershy EXTREME SUPERSTORM Rainbow Dash! It was extremely destructive, causing more than a million deaths and over a trillion's worth of damage throughout its path! Hurricane Rarity Hurricane Twilight Sparkle Hurricane Apple Bloom Hurricane Scootaloo Tropical Storm Sweetie Belle Hurricane Aloe Megacane Big Macintosh Hurricane Braeburn Hurricane Cheerilee Tropical Storm Cheese Sandwich Tropical Storm Cherry Jubilee Hurricane Coco Pommel Hurricane Dr. Caballeron Super Hypercane Filthy Rich Snowcane Gizmo Hurricane Goldie Delicious